RWBY Team GSSSS
by Vectoriakina98463
Summary: A Team of Humans infused with Grimm DNA break out of a lab on Remnant. That team consisting of Grimlock, Swoop, Sludge, Slag, And Snarl. Follow them as they create havock for both Team RWBY and Salem.
1. Grimlock Escapes Part 1

**Somewhere in a far off cave in the world of Remnant, Their was a 7 ft tall 18 year old restrained by his arms being experimented on, and not in the fun way.**

"Administrator Fire Dust test 4829." A voice said over an intercom. Suddenly the teenager was burned by the two scientists with cattle prods set to fire dust.

"ARHHHHH!" the teenager growled in pain and anger.

"Amazing, the Grimm Dna has completely bonded with the test subject, he's healing at the same rate as the human he **_was_** before the addition of Grimm Dna but now has the added protection of the grimm skin and bones. " The voice said again.

"Me," The Test Subject said. " **ME AM GRIMLOCK**!!!!" he suddenly yelled straining against the metal binds.

"Don't worry," the head scientist said, "he can't break those--" The scientist was suddenly interrupted by a horrible sound, the sound of metal breaking. "TEST SUBJECT IS FREE!!!" He yelled his two assistants suddenly ran to the door only to be stopped by the lockdown protocol sealing the door.

Grimlock broke his final binding and grabbed the head scientist. "Wait, i can still be usefull, my hand print can open the doors!" He pleaded.

"THEN ME GRIMLOCK TAKE HAND!" Grimlock yelled tearing the scientist's right arm off and threw the body at the two assistants and started to walk foward with the bloody appendage.

"RAAH HARD TO THINK!" Grimlock growled as he dropped the arm, completely forgetting why he grabbed it, and tore the 6in thick metal door off escaping the lab he was in and finding other scientists.

"We gotta keep him from the others!" A scientist yelled as he ran for the door.

"O-THERS??? MY TEAM!!!" Grimlock growled thinking through a haze, slashing through a scientist with his beowolf-like-claws. "WHERE ARE THEY!!!" He yelled. suddenly a damaged computer spoke brokenly "S-S-Subject t-t-t-two five three-e-e-e ahead," It also displayed a figure of a female humaniod with nevermore like wings and Grimm bone and skin.

"S-Swoop." Grimlock suddenly whispered softly remembering one of his old team. As he stomped toward the end of of the hallway, he started remembering his past. He was an orphan, all his team was, so they formes an unaligned team of Bandits, team GSSS (Gas), He was the leader, Swoop had been his friend since he was 8.

When he finally reached the door he tore it off the wall wondering if he had always been this strong. As he looked around another lab he saw Swoop suspended to the ceiling.

"Swoop?" Grimlock called up to the sleeping girl waking her.

"Grimlock! Is that you?" Swoop asked trying to get a good look at him.

 **Elsewhere, (Specifically Beacon)**

Ozpin was reading the message from Qrow and it chilled him to the bone.

"Oz, its Qrow, ya know about **_her_** lab located in the mountains 80 miles northwest of Patch, something going on there and I think scientists are being slaughtered. I think their experiments are escaping. If so I'll need back up incase things get... messy." is what the message read.

"Team CFVY and myself are on the way." was all he sent back. _'I just hope we'll be on time'_ he thought as he called Glenda to inform her of the situation.

 ** _So hi guys, so this is my Dinobot RWBY story. I'm not giving up on RWBY and the Combaticons, but I'm on a long hiatus from it. So this is what I'll be doing in the meantime. Hope ya enjoyed._**


	2. Grimlock Frees Swoop

"Swoop you look terrible," Was Grimlock's next sentence.

"Yeah yeah, up your's too, now get me down!" was her response.

"How?" Grimlock asked

"I Don't Know! Find a computer and hack it or something!" Was Swoop's response.

Grimlock saw a computer near by and leaned in to read what it said, he couldn't really understand any of it so he simply smashed it with a mighty punch. Suddenly Swoop was released from her cuffs and started to fall.

"Whoa!" Was all Swoop said as she started to change, becoming a human sized pterodactyl, flew in a circle and crashing into the floor and changing back into a human. "Whoa did you see that!" Swoop yelped to Grimlock.

"Yeah, how you do that?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know, i.. i just did?" Swoop answered.

"Interesting, Subject Swoop has become a new type of Grimm similar to the Nevermore." A disembodied voice said.

"But Subject Grimlock has not proved the ability to change."

"Who are you! Show your self!" Grimlock demanded.

"My name is of no concern to you, **_what_** i am should, and i am your mistress." The voice said from within the two Humaniod Grimm's minds.

"NO! ME GRIMLOCK NEVER SERVE ANYONE!!!!" Grimlock yelled at the top of his lungs.

"... Disappointing, and impressive, you two seem to be able to resist my control. So be it." The female's voice faded out into nothingness.

"Grimlock what the hell just happened?" Swoop asked clearly freaked out.

"I don't know Swoop, but i do know we need to find Slag and Snarl." Was all Grimlock said as he began to walk away.

 ** _At_** ** _Beacon_** The Bullhead carrying Ozpin and Team CFVY started to take off.

"Whats this all about Ozpin?" Coco asked the headmaster.

"For awhile I've had an... agent watching an area where i had suspected terrorists to be hiding out, when he first arrived he found no signs of activity, but today he sent a message saying that the there was gunfire being exchanged, that means we may be expecting both Grimm and Terrorist, our job today is find my agent, extract him and any other hostages the terrorists may have, and if any wish to surrender we'll take them to be properly tried in a court of law." Ozpin explained.

"Cool, a search and rescue mixed with extermination, we got this, my only other question is why your here?" Coco asked.

"Do you know what my agent looks like?" Ozpin asked

"Uh... no." Coco stuttered.

"Thats why I'm here." Ozpin answered still mysteriously.

"Oookay." was all Coco said as she went to the back to explain the basics of the mission to her team.

 _'And if needed to fight off what ever these scientist have created.' Oz thought to himself._ _ **To be continued.**_


	3. Memories and Appearance

As Swoop ran in front of Grlock through the facility Grimlock was deep in thought about what Swoop had done, when she "transformed" the bones on her chest shifted position armoring her beast form's chest, back, legs, and head. underneath the bones and pitch black skin, her internals glowed red, like grim, but when she stopped shifting, the black skin covered nearly everything the bones did not leaving bery few red designs on Swoop's Grimm form.

"Hey Grimlock, look this computer is hooked into the mainframe, it might have information on the facility." Swoop saod scanning through the files until something caught her eye. "Surgery files?" She said aloud clicking on the link.

"Swoop wait!" Grimlock warned but it was too late.

When the file open it showed Swoop from before the changes cut open on an operation table.

"Prepare to remove subject 253's; ovaries, kidneys, and liver." the head scientist Grimlock had brutally killed when he first broke out ordered all the other blood coated scientist in view of the camera. "Nurse, dispose of the other organs!" he bellowed.

Suddenly Swoop started thrashing in the video appearing to awaken mid-operation "Dammit all to hell! Push the anesthetics!" One of the doctors ordered.

"I told you those numbers where wrong!" another voice yelled.

"Cut the feed!" another yelled and the video ended preparing to play the next, but Grimlock clicked off the viewing screen before it did.

"Me am sorry, you Swoop saw that." Grimlock said in broken English. Suddenly Swoop hugged Grimlock crying into his side.

"why...why did they do this? any of this?" Swoop sobbed out her wings drooping.

"Don't know, do know they gonna pay, Me Grimlock promise!" Grimlock answered. "Lets find Snarl and Slag." he finished.

"Yeah, lets get out of here." Swoop agreed walking away with Grimlock right behind her.

Unknown to either of them a crow sat in waiting in that room to download the data onto his scroll once he was alone.

 ** _Hi guys so this isn't part of the story but i wanted to discuss the appearance of the Dinobots and their transformation, i was going to slowly do this in story like one would in a book, but I'm impatient so doing now may mention certain things again. Anyhow;_**

 ** _Grimlock,_**

 ** _Male: Human_**

 ** _7ft tall_**

 ** _White bone armor boots with clawed toes for climbing, thighs black Grimm skin, crotch and butt made of bones (almost like over-underwear), white bone armor vest on chest and back, two connect bones connect by bone straps under and above arms/shoulders. stomach black Grimm skin, bone armor on upper arm, small flex point between bone upper arm and bone elbow joint. Back hand covered in bone, fingers end in bone claws of Grimm. looks like classic Grimlock mask but bone white, red eyes._**

 ** _Transforms into Grimm T-Rex standing 6ft and 10in tall, T-Rex tail ends in bone stinger for clubbing and stabbing._**

 ** _Swoop_**

 ** _Female; Faunus, was bird faunus with bird wings._**

 ** _Appearance: Bone clawed toes, light bone armor on legs, bone armor on crotch and butt (looks like volume 1 Yang's shorts but white), stomach black Grimm skin, Bone vest (like a SWAT vest), bone claws on fingers, wings made from scaly black Grimm skin. bone mask looks like g1 head, but bone white, red eyes_**

 ** _transforms into 4 ft tall pterodactyl with a wing span of 9 feet._**

 ** _Slag and Snarl will be discribed next chapter._**


	4. Slag and Snarl meet Team CFVY and Ozpin

**So, hi guys i just wanted to let you know that I'm rushing this chapter so we can introduce team RWBY to this fanfiction Enjoy.**

Outside the facility Ozpin's and Team CFVY's bullhead landed.

'Qrow, we landed were are you?' sent a message to Qrow.

'deeper in the facility, gathering computer data, Oz, there are 4 hostages, but beware, they look like Grimm, better have a good excuse, bur even more importantly be careful, lots of soldiers still here, hostages seem very hostile, they may attack us too.' was what he got back.

"Hmmm, Team CFVY!" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir?" Velvet asked.

"My agent has given us some more news, there are four hostages, lots of soldiers, but no Grimm, but watch your fire, our 4 hostages seem to have escaped and acquired Grimm like armor." Ozpin lied.

"Whoa, that actually sounds cool! I heard of Grimm masks bit never Grimm armor!" Coco said.

"I too have never heard of this, interesting that the hostages seem to be well trained if they managed to escape and then to of had found "Grimm Armor" in the enemies armory." Yatsuhashi stated.

Fox merely shook his head stating that he had never heard of it either.

"...Yes... well students no time to waste we have a job to do." Ozpin said walking toward the facilities enterance.

 **Elsewhere**

Slag was having a bad day, first he woke to needles being stabbed into his arms and electricity shocking him awake, then when he broke free he wandered for nearly an hour hearing that Grimlock and Swoop had escaped, now he had found Snarl injured, healing rapidly at least, but still too injured to move his own fat ass. Thus why he was supporting the injured dinobot.

"What did the psychos do to us?" Snarl asked.

"I don't know, but we need to keep moving." Slag said

As they staggered through the facility until the floor underneath them broke and they fell through the next 2 floors until they landed in front of Team CFVY and Ozpin. Coco immediately readied her mini-gun, but then stopped when she realized that it was two hostages.

"Whoa!" Slag said backing up as Smarl clutched his side.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked

"Don't know... been calling me self Slag." He answered not even realizing his accent bleed through.

"I'm Snarl, anyone got bandages or something?" Snarl said as he stood slouching.

"Yeah here." Velvet said as she handed him enough to wrap his stomach and back.

When he was finish Ozpin stepped forward and asked "Do either one of you know what happened here?"

"Not precisely, but if i had to guess Grimlock is free, has probably murdered as many of these sick fucks that ran this place as he could and is now looking for us." Spag said staring at all of them.

"Grimlock?" Coco asked.

"Our leader, hes the strongest of us all." Snarl stated.

"Well maybe the strongest of us all " Slag muttered.

Meanwhile Velvet was examining the two newcomers before them. Slag looked much like Grimm, he stood 6ft 8in, his torso armor looked much like a beringel (the gorilla grimm), but had heavier armor along the legs and arms. he also had 3 bones along his back that looked like a weapon, two of the bones where about a foot long while the 3rd was only a few inches. Snarl on the other hand looked much like Slag with exception of having multiple spiked plates along his back but only like 4 inches long. But the most important thing was they didn't smell like either humans nor faunus... they reeked of Grimm!

She was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Ozpin! He silently shook his head signaling no... 'is he telling me not to say anything?' was Velvet's main though. She decided that until she could talk to Ozpin more throughly, that she wouldn't say anything... for now.

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _I'm still alive!!!! Hi guys i know its been awhile but I'm back in the game... or actually the story but you know what I mean. Anyway i had a thought of something i might do at the Fall of Beacon... If your a comic nerd like me you might remember the comic Transformers, Beast within part 1 2._**

 ** _If you do do not, repeat do not, spoil it for others but maybe cast a vote for it on whether you like it or not. An do note if i do this idea I'll have to adjust size, and placement of the parts to it, anyway this is hypothetical because i might not do it at all. Anyway as always i hope you enjoyed and will continue to read and review. See ya!_**


	5. Team GSSSS

**_Hi people so obviously if your reading this, I've decided to reconsider my stand on this story, but some slight changes, I've seen power of the primes (the show series, its on YouTube if you search it.) and decided to add Sludge as well (Making the team name GSSSS) don't worry I'll work it in. Sludge will be taller than Slag but thinner... so i hope you enjoy and adapt to the changes!_**

As Grimlock and Swoop traveled through the facility. The discovered where Slag had been, Grimlock noted the while his first footprints seemed like human foot prints, his later ones where those of a quadrupedal animal. 'So He Slag can transform too,' Grimlock thought using the term Swoop had made for her changing ability, 'Me Grimlock think snarl probably can too... why can't Me Grimlock transform?' he thought until they reached an arena type area.

 ** _With Team CFVY, Oz, Snarl, and Slag_**

"Hey Slag, do ya smell someone?" Snarl said having healed mysteriously, (due to Velvet's anxiety,).

"Yeah... it smells bad like... Sludge?" Slag said.

"Yeah yeah ha ha!" A voice from above yelled.

"Who.. wa.. hello...God?" Slag joked.

" No... you idiot." Sludge said jumping down from a higher level.

"Sludge! We've were looking for you when we got captured by the scientists, we were worried you were dead." Slag said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," the tall man said, "who's these whimps?" Sludge asked referring to Oz and CFVY.

"I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, these are the 2nd year students of team CFVY." Oz replied secretly checking his scroll to see text from Qrow that said,

' _I think i miss counted, there are 5 in total not 4._ '

"Whatever... Where's Grimlock and Swoop?" Sludge said uninterested.

"Don't know, we're looking." Snarl answered.

"So there are 5 of you not 4?" Coco asked.

"Yeah if everyone is alive there were 5 in our group." Snarl said.

"I heard something up ahead that sounded stupid and terrible, that could be him." Sludge said with a pause as he pointed to his right (their left). When Slag, Snarl, Sludge, CFVY, and Oz entered the room they saw an arena where Grimlock and Swoop investigating.

"Grimlock! Swoop!" Sludge yelled jumping in the arena.

"Sludge! Is that you?" Swoop asked running towards him.

"Yeah, its me, I found Slag and Snarl." Sludge said.

"Me Grimlock glad Sludge, Snarl, and Slag alive!" Grimlock said approaching the group.

"Yeah me too," Snarl said fist bumping Grimlock.

"Who Them?" Grimlock said pointing at Ozpin and CFVY.

"Friends, for now." Snarl said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Oz asked the large group of Human/Grimm hybrids.

"No offense but can we answer your questions after we get out of here?" Slag says.

 ** _"NO ONE IS LEAVING NOW!"_** A voice boomed from the intercom. **" _Release the Grimm!"_** Cages were lowered from the ceiling inside they held various Grimm. When the cages hit the groud the doors broke open freeing Grimm.

"Team CFVY get ready to defend the civilians!" Ozpin ordered as he readied for a fight.

"FUCK that!" Swoop yelled, "You guys think we're passing up an opportunity to kill some Grimm!"

"Attack!" Grimlock said charging at the nearest Beowolf and snapping it in two. The other Hybrids joined in Slag smashing an Ursa on the head, killing it, Sludge charging at a Deathstalker and pinning its tail under his arm, while Snarl tore off one of its legs, Swoop grapped a Creep and flew into the air flapping her wings, before throwing it at another Creep.

"... You heard him! Attack!" Coco said after a moment of shock.

As the fight progressed the Grimlock and his team tried to avoid transforming... until the voice on the intercom said the worst thing he could of at that moment, "You can't win Subject 1, your not so tough! I'll have you and your team executed!"

Grimlock's anger could not be quantified into words. He let loose a growl soo loud Velvet had to cover her ears. When Coco and Oz looked over to Grimlock they noticed something... his skin was burning. Suddenly he slamed a fist down and began to change. His arms began to bend backwards, becoming... legs? His human legs began to contract becoming one appendage, a tail! His head seemed to disappear into his chest and suddenly a new head appeared, monstrous in appearance, filled with razor sharp teeth, Grimlocks new form stood nearly 7 ft tall when he breathed out a mighty brust of flame from his jaws.

CFVY froze stunned at his transformation. Ozpin saw too, but was busy killing a beowolf with his cane to freeze.

"Well cats out of the bag now." Slag said changing into a triceratops, while Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop changed into their dinosaur forms as well, Sludge an Apatosaurus, Snarl a Stegosaurus, and Swoop a Pterodactyl.

 ** _"NO_** ** _ONE_** **_HURTS MY TEAM!!!!"_** Grimlock growled loud enough to shake the ground. His fury was practically airborn, akin to a horrible smell. Swoop continued to attack from above, while Slag would charge at his opponents impaling them with his horns, Snarl took more to bashing his enemies with his tail, while Sludge would stomp on the ground causing earthquakes or splitting the ground itself.

"What...the...fuck?" Coco wispered. In minutes the fight was over the grimm where dead, and the man over the speaker had escaped. While the Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, and Slag had returned to their humaniod forms, Grimlock was still in his Dino mode destroying everything he could reach.

"Grimlock we're done... it's safe." Swoop yelled running in front of the raging T-Rex. He seemed to hear her because he stopped destroying things and seemed to calm until he shifted back to his humaniod form, with some changes now on his back was the head and neck of his T-Rex mode, and two plates of armor that covered his dino modes chest.

"Good...team...safe..." Grimlock said before collapsing to the ground unconscious. The last thing he could vaguely hear was a female's voice yelling 'Help me lift him we need to get him out of here!' before his mind faded into blackness.

 ** _So what do you think? BTW I decided to make Grimlock look more like G1 Grimlock hope you don't mind._**

 ** _P.S., As I did before,_**

 ** _Slag_**

 ** _Faunus, Male (Bull Faunus formally)_**

 ** _Shorter than Grimlock and Sludge, taller than Swoop and Snarl_**

 ** _Sludge_**

 ** _Male_** ** _, Human_**

 ** _Shorter than Grimlock, taller than all the other Dinobots._**

 ** _Snarl_**

 ** _Human, Male_**

 ** _Taller than Swoop, shorter than all other Dinobots_**

 ** _Basically the dinobots are like their G1 forms but human and with a color scheme of grimm skin covered by white bone, and red energy._**

 ** _So I've been debating and have decided to have slight interlinking back stories between some of the Dinobots and RWBY characters._**

 ** _For example; Slag's full name is Slag T(censored),_**

 ** _Sludge lived in Patch before joining team GSSSS,_**

 ** _Swoop and Grimlock lived in an orphanage in Atlas before team GSSSS,_**

 ** _And Snarl was friends with one P(censored) N(censored) at Sanctum, she didn't actually go to the school but he hung out with P(censored) N(censored)_**


	6. The Deal

_"Strap him down!"_

 _"Keep him sedated!"_

 _"Oum Dammit!"_

Sentences that the doctors had said while they experimented on him flashed through Grimlock's subconscious mind along with feelings of pain, images of torture, and rage. Unbridled rage.

Grimlock awoke with a start leaping to his feet with a growl

"Now that your all awake, I'd like those answers." Ozpin said

"What is You, Ozpin's questions." Grinlock growled noticing Ozpin sitting behind the desk, a woman with Blonde hair and green eyes to his right, a man with a red cape and dusty black/grey hair.

"Well for one, who are you?" Oz asked simply.

"Me am Grimlock."

"I'm Slag Taurus."

"Call me Swoop."

"Snarl"

"Sludge is the name."

"I more meant where are you from, and what are your intentions." Oz said sallowing a laugh.

"We from nowhere...and everywhere, traveling, originally steal money, now... not sure." Grimlock answered. The blonde woman huffed at that answer but made no other signs, the raven haired _**(or**_ _**should i say crow haired? eh eh? no? ok, shutting up now)**_ just nodded, Ozpin said nothing.

"Well, I'm sure some, if not all of you want revenge for what has happened to you, and i would too if i was you, but this is a delicate matter. We can't simply have you running loose killing now can we?" Oz said.

"Damn right we want our fucking revenge! And your not going to stop us!" Swoop snapped as she stood so fast her chair slammed against the wall.

"Swoop?" Sludge said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You miss understand, I don't intend to stop you, i intend to help you," Oz said. "But i don't intend for wild killing within my city, what i offer is simple, attend my academy and I'll have people from around the world look for the people who did this to you. Is that acceptable to all of you?" Oz stated.

After a quick collection of murmuring, Grimlock, Slag, Swoop, Sludge, and Snarl agreed, to refuse Ozpin's offer meant years of searching on their own.

"Fine Oz we agree, but i suspect that you want us to do more that _just attend class_." Slag said.

"Well for one you will be treated no different than a team of 1st year students, other than a dormitory that is separate from the other students, and of course well want to run some minor tests on you all, mostly just figuring out if there is a way to reverse your conditions, or if there is anything else _we_ should be worried about." Oz said leaning back in his chair drinking a sip of coffee.

"Then you Ozpin have deal." Grimlock said.

"Good then, your dorm is already built, albeit a bit empty, oh! Before I forget, please drink these," Oz siad as he motioned to 5 clear glasses of liquid, "It's a special concoction that i had professor Peach make, it'll change the coloration of your new bodies and your armor, i think we can all agree that you don't want to look like humaniod Grimm." Oz said.

"Yeah... that would be cool." Swoop said picking up a glass.

Without second thoughts all the grimm hybrids drank there "potion", unknown to them however there were drinking literal water. Ozpin secretly waved his hand by them using a small bit of magic to change their coloration.

Now instead of Being Black and white with red accents they where mostly grey, with gold and red, except swoop who had blue instead of red.

"That will do, now Glynda, I'm sure they want to think about what has happened, take them to their dormitory please." Ozpin said sounding fatigued.

"Yes sir." Glynda said as she lead the Dinobots to the elevator.

 _ **I'm back!!!!!!!**_ _ **Did you guys miss me?**_ _ **Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with stuff.**_ _ **Anyway sorry if i haven't been clear, before the dinobots had grimm colorization but now they have colorization closer to their G1 colorization. Anyway I've decided that yeah, I'm going to link their pasts to other RWBY characters, meaning they will know characters from the show, btw, options everyone, a design for Swoop, I've been considering making her have digitigrade legs, if you don't know what it is plz search but please share your opinions.**_


	7. Grimlock and Swoop Short

It was a dark snowy night at the Atlas orphanage, 8 year old Swoop Azul studying math in the lounge for kids 2 grade levels above her. The teachers she worked with had mentioned that she seemed to have a hyper-intelligence especially with mathmatics.

"Hey freak!" another kid yelled at her. knowing full well who it was and that they where talking about her she turned to face 2 atlas boys about 10 years of age.

"We don't want your kind here!" the same boy with pink hair said.

"Yeah!" the other boy with brown hair cheered on.

Swoop turned back to her books ignoring them in hopes they'd get bored and go away. This didn't work, in fact it seemed to anger them more, eventually one of them grabbed one of her wings and yanked on it... hard. Hard enough to make her fall out of her chair and on to the ground. Swoop kicked one of them in the groin.

"You'll pay for that you fithy faunus!" the other boy said kicking her im the head. Swoops vision blurred as she panicked, praying the one of the adults would help her.

She braced for another kick... but it never hit. When Swoop opened her eyes she saw that the brown haired boyvthe had licked her was being thrown across the room by a new figure, the now recovered, pinkhaired boy started fighting the new guy with no avail. As the fight went on the new figure yelled out. **"You leave her alone!"** In seconds the fight was broken up and all 3 of the boys given punishment.

 ** _Two days later_**

Swoop had been getting her lunch when she noticed the same boy that had helped her reading a book at the lounge, or at least trying to, he was holding it upside down..

She secretly grabbed an extra milk carton and brought it over to the boy. The boy looked at it in suspicion but eventually accepted it.

"Thank you for helping me before." Swoop said trying to make conversation.

"..." he said nothing. But continued rotating the book as if trying to figure it out. Swoop's curiosity got the better of her instincts and she peaked at the page he was reading... if was fucking basic!

'Thats _it??!?'_ Swoop internally yelled. She looked at his face, specifically his eyes. They showed... confusion? Then it hit her like a brick wall, he was illiterate!

"...What this say?" he asked after a second.

"The dog has a blue ball... if you want i could teach you?" Swoop said hesitantly. He went quiet for an entire minute before finally nodding and saying.

"Me Grimlock keep badmen from hurting Angelwings, Angelwings teach Me Grimlock wee-ding" Grimlock said he's holding out his hand.

"It's called reading, and you got yourself a deal." She said shaking his hand

And from that day forth, a partnership was born. One that would last a long long time.


	8. Snarl Short

"And thats why the originals are sooo much better than the sequels." A young 12 year old _human_ Snarl said as he paced the school grounds with his friend Pyrrha Nikos.

"No argument here." Pyrrha chuckled as she wore the Sanctum uniform.

They both laughed a little as they continued walking.

"Hey Snarl, do you mind if i ask you a personal question?" Pyrrha asked.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you apply for Sanctum?" She asked.

"Let me answer that with another question," Snarl said. "Do you believe in destiny?" He let that sink in for a second before continuing, "I do, or at least that some people are born to be something while other aren't." He finished now walking backwards.

"Oh? then what do you think your destiny is?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, but find out when the time is right, but ironically enough i know your destiny," Snarl said.

"Oh and whats that?" Pyrrha said.

"To become the best huntress there is, find a lovely guy, probably a blonde with blue eyes, it seems to be your kink when we "people watch", and he'll most definitely have a generic name like York, Wash...Or maybe John." Snarl answered starting off serious spiraling into jokes.

"Oh really now?" Pyrrha said sarcastically.

"Ten lien says within 8 years." Snarl jabbed.

"Your on!" Pyrrha said.

"Oh and you might want to hurry to class." Snarl said.

"What!" Pyrrah said noticing the time, before bolting with a quick good-bye and a 'I'm sorry!'

"See ya later tonight Pyrrha." Snark called back as he kept walking.

"Hmm lets see what to grab for lunch, Tony's? Maybe, hopefully he hasn't locked the dumpsters." Snarl said as he rounded the corner.

He was shocked to see a group of faunus waving signs that read 'boycott the SDC!'

' _Ah fuck it might as well see whats up.'_ Snarl thought as he approched the group straightening his faded t-shirt and licking his hand to slick his messy black hair back.

"Hey whats going on?" Snarl asked a nice looking girl with cat ears on her head.

"... What do you mean whats going on?" she asked lowering her sign.

"Uhhh... i mean who are you? why are you boycotting the SCD... DCS?...whatever it is." Snarl said.

"It's SDC, and how could you not of heard of the white fang?" The cat girl said her voice getting louder.

"I don't really keep up with current events?" Snarl tried, a technical truth.

"Its be around since I've been born!" the girl shouted.

"...Oh...well i guess the easy answer is that I'm... homeless?" Snarp said embarrassed.

"Oh." She responded now embarrassed as well.

"Hey this _human_ giving you trouble Blake?" a bull faunus said.

"No Slag, he's cool." Blake defended.

"Name's Snarl." Snarl said.

"Slag Taurus" Slag replied.

"Mind if i walk with you guys?" Snarl asked not really having to do.

"Sure come along, I'll give you the short version of our goal, oh but watch out for my older brother, Adam." Slag saod smioe now on his face.

"Roger." Snarl said.

As they walked Blake and Slag told Snarl the start of the white fang, why they formed, etc.

"Wow, that sounds terrible." Snarl comment on the word of slave miners.

"Yeah," Slag said covering his right hand where a logo SDC was branded. Snarl had initially thought about commenting on it but decided against it.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Snarl asked.

"My dad stepping down to let Sienna Khan lead the white fang." Blake said "He's going to announce it in the town square today."

"You guys going, and if you are can i come to? I'm... pretty much doing absolutely nothing today.

"Sure why not?" Slag said.

 ** _Later_**

Ghira Belladonna was now making his way to podium to make his speech. Snarl was leaning on some trashcans Snarl to his left, Blake on the stage with her father and her mother and another Cat faunus lady, He could only assume was Sienna Khan.

While watching the speech Snarl suddenly noticed an alarming increase of humans, but he was especially concerned when the one next to him and Snarl them pulled out a gun. he suddenly grabbed the trash can lid he was leaning on and slammed it right in the soon-to-be-attacker's face forcing his gun in the air as it when off.

The crowd went into panic mode scattering. Suddenly multiple of the other humans pulled out machine guns ready to gun down the crowd.

Snatl and Slag knocked out the closest guy with some quick hand to hand combat, while a man who looked like and older Slag l, but wearing a grimm mask and a black and red tuxedo began blocking bullets with a crimson red sword.

Blake and Sienna worked on taking a few more goons out while Ghira and his wife led the people to safety. But Snarl noticed a single gun man made it through the defense and was in a prime spot to kill Ghira. Think fast Snarl grabbed another trash can lid and hurled it like Captain Vale would at the gunman. The lid hit him right in the head allowing Ghira to disarm and disable the stunned human.

"...Nice shot, for a human." Slag said genuinely impressed even if hiding it.

Snarl was too deep in thought to truly appreciate the moment, the main thing on his brain being _'Holy oum I think I've found my weapon of choice!'_

 ** _End_**


	9. Slag Short

"So how many we looking at?" A 15 year old Slag asked a 14 year old Ilia.

"Adam said 3, maybe 4." in the passenger seat of the car.

"Fuck, let's get to it i guess, but just so you know next time we bring shot guns!" Slag yelled grabbing the pistol in the dash board and slipping it into his coat pocket.

In a few minutes He and Ilia where at the apartment door of their target.

"Remind me whats this guy's name again?" Slag said.

"Ciel Blu, 19, **_human_** and member of one of the many Anti-Faunus groups, same as his flatmates." Ilia said with added disgust added on the word _human_.

"Humph." Slag said as Ilia reached for the bell. "Well hold on a minute, it's only 6:00, lets give him a minute, might still be waking up?"

"Alright fine... lets go over there." Ilia said moving further down the hallway from the door.

"...So any pervert dreams involving a certain kitty cat last night?" Slag asked with a smirk.

"WHat the!?...NO!" Ilia said a little _too_ quickly.

"Ilia... I heard you moaning her name from my tent." Slag said unamused.

"... I'm not talking about this!" Ilia said looking away.

"Fine, fine i had my fun _, pervert."_ Slag said.

"Good then shut up." Ilia said.

After a minute of silence Slag was mulling over their conversation from before. "They aren't _all_ bad you know that right?" He suddenly said.

"Huh?" Ilia asked

"Humans, some of them actually support our cause." Slag said. "I don't know, I've been wondering if we're doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked flabbergasted.

"Killing guys, you know know what I mean Oum dammit, don't play dumb!" Slag said getting mad.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Ilia said. "We're helping the Faunus!"

"Are we?" Slag asked quietly. looking at a photo of him, Blake, and Snarl shortly after they first met.

"... Look, I don't know what has gotten into you, but i need you to focus." Ilia said.

"...fine. Lets go do this, but we are talking about this shit! It's important to me!" Slag said pocketing the picture.

 **"Fine"** Ilia said putting on her mask.

"I'm fucking serious, don't fuck with me on this." Slag said as he put on his uniquely shaped mask, to allow his horns to conformably fit with the mask much like Adam's but no nose covering which allowed a small horn on his nose to be comfortable.

"I said fine!" Ilia hissed as Slag wacked his knuckles on the door.

 ** _*Knock Knock Knock*_**

In a second the door opened, It wasn't Blu, but one of the flatmates.

"Who is.." was all he got before Slag shot him in the head with a silenced pistol.

"Yeal! Aw shit!" Blu and another woman yelled as Yeal's body hit the floor and Slag and Ilia entered. "What the fuck! He was unarmed!" Blu yelled at the 2 as Slag pointed his gun at him. Ilia meanwhile covered a red headed chick.

"Unarmed? Now thats an interesting idea to me. You see cause if you think about it it could have multiple meanings." Slag said as he started a monologue

"True he might of had nothing like this," Slag said gesturing toward his gun, "but on the other hand he very much has two arms, and i think most importantly he was armed with something far more powerful than a gun." Spag said pushing Blu into a chair.

"Words my friend... words. He spoke out against the Faunus." Slag said.

"Yeah the violent ones like you!" The woman yelled.

"Ilia." Slag said. Ilia punched the woman in the nose breaking it.

"Fucker!" The woman said holding her nose.

"Now you see if it were up to me, this be where it'd end, we'd leave you with a warning, and the dead body of your friend," Slag said, turning back to Blu. "But it's not, and orders are to... well I don't think we need to waste anymore of each other's time now, do we?" Slag said before he and Ilia fired multiple rounds into each of the humans, killing them.

"Huh, usually you talk longer." Ilia said reloading.

"Lost interest." Slag said looking at the blood flowing toward his boot. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and there was a woman with green hair holding a magnum.

"Die you fucking animals!" She yelled as she fired every bullet from the gun, only to miss every shot! After an awkward pause Ilia and Slag emptied their guns into the woman. Needless to say, she fell to the floor dead.

"...Holy shit." Slag whispered, heart still racing with fear, as he examined the bullet holes in the wall. "Did you see the size of that gun? It was fucking huge!"

"Don't worry about it this shit happens." Ilia said as she pocketed the Magnum.

"NO! Your not pulling that shit on me! This shit does NOT _just happen_!" Slag yelled. "What we just witnessed was a fucking miracle! And we ain't leaving til you acknowledge that!" Slag yelled.

"...What the fuck is the problem with you today!?" Ilia yelled.

"My problem today is that your seemingly fine with our way of life, which is murdering and making people afraid of the faunus, to a point were eventually they're going to counter attack, to which we'll counter attack, being the base start of a War!" Slag yelled.

"Look! As much as I'd like to argue with you all day, people heard those shots hitting the wall, the cops are coming, and we're standing in a pile of bodies, so yes, her missing all six shots was a miracle, can we get the hell out of here now!?" Ilia said removing her mask.

"...fine." Slag said removing his mask.

 ** _Later in the car._**

"Ok, so what crawled up your ass and died?" Ilia asked 2 miles out of the city.

"As i said we're starting a war." Slag said curtly.

"No, we're speaking for our people, saying that we won't be held down by the **humans**." Ilia said. Slag suddenly slammed on the brakes and whipped to face her.

 **"YOU SAY HUMANS LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I SWARE TO OUM I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS AND MAKE YOUR CRAWL TO CAMP!"** Slag yelled face to face with her.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL?!"** Ilia shouted back.

 **"Do you realize what today is?"** Slag asked.

"No! What is it?!" Ilia yelled.

"3 years ago on the dot, Ghira Belledonna stepped down as leader of the whote fang and was nearly assassinated by a group of radical humans. On that day he and his wife were saved when his daughter, Blake Belledonna, members Adam and Slag Taurus, and some random fucking, nobody, **Human** that would later be revealed to be named Snarl stopped the gunmen. He has been my best friend since, so I'd appreciate it if you stop trash talking his species just because _some_ of them are evil!" Slag ranted.

"..." Ilia didn't respond.

"It's also been fucking with me cause I'm starting to not enjoy the changes of plans we've been doing." Slag said starting to drive again.

"...What you mean?" she asked.

"Don't you know, we're killing faunus too!" Slag said.

"Thats just a rumour." Ilia said.

"Bull! I was there!" Slag said.

"Look i don't know about that, but what are you thinking about doing about your problem?!" Ilia asked.

"I'm telling Adam that I quit!" Slag said without hesitation.

"What!" Ilia exclaimed shocked.

"You heard me! I might not be done with crime but I'm done being "the voice" of my people!" Slag said as they entered the camp.

"...Fine be a coward and a thief then! I guess your only concerned with your self anyway!" Ilia said as Slag parked, she got out and slammed the door and went directly to her tent.

"Brother!" Slag heard Adam yell.

"Brother." Slag said.

"How'd it go?" Adam asked.

"Fine, humans are dead." Slag said annoyed.

"...is that all? I've never seen Illia have that shade of anger on her before." Adam asked attempting to joke.

"... I'm leaving." Slag said.

"You being moved back to Menagerie?" Adam assumed.

"No, i mean leaving as in done." Slag said

"What? Why?!" Adam whisper/shouted

"You remember that Snake faunus gypsy that we saw a few years back, said that you'd be a powerful man someday soon, and I'd witness something that would drastically change my life?" Slag said.

"Yeah, I also remember that she was the drunk that lived at the poor inn." Adam said.

"That shit doesn't matter!" Slag said. "Look weather or not she actually saw our future or whatever, today i felt something I hadn't in a loooong time."

"Yeah what?" Adam asked.

"Fear, for the first time since i was 3 i felt fear. and then... i don't know a divine intervention." Slag said.

"...What do you mean?" Adam asked now concerned. Slag explained what had happened with the hidden gunwoman and the miracle.

"...Ok... I'm not going to let you quit, and i hope you keep this in mind, but I will give you a leave of absence, as long as you want just make sure to message me every weekend on how you are doing." Adam said "Maybe after a while you'll feel different, kay?"

"Fine." Slag said giving Adam a fist bump and leaving to pack his stuff.

Later as Slag was about to leave he decided to say bye one more time to Adam and Blake. He was now standing outside Illia's tent.

"Hey...Ilia...look...*sigh* There really isn't much to say but, I don't want to leave without saying good bye." Slag said.

Ilia suddenly emerged from her tent.

"I know, I'm sorry too, i guess. I still don't like it but, from what i heard... maybe you should...just stay safe please?" Ilia said.

"I will, and I'll message you too." Slag promised "You stay safe you hear Rainbow lizard" Slag said calling her by his favorite nickname.

"Uhgg, you too tri-horn." Ilia said back.

With a quick hug Slag left for a nearby gas store. Just as he finished grabbing a few water bottles he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there Slag!" Snarl said.

"Holy shit! Snarl how are you here?" Slag said jumping in surprise.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by." Snarl said. "That and Blake messaged me, said you needed a friend."

"Well i do, I kinda quit the White fang." Slag said whispering the last part.

"I know Blake told me." Snarl said. Snarl had grown quite a bit taller, and more muscled too, and he had a round shield strapped on his back.

"What have you been up to man?" Slag said.

"Stealing stuff with a new gang that just formed." Snarl admitted.

"Hmm." Slag said unsurprised.

"I was actually debating asking you to join." Snarl said.

'An interesting point of veiw, still high-risk work, but does pay well, I'm not exactly held to "speaking for the faunus people".' Slag thought. He initially decided no, but then he hesitated, something in his gut just told him "take the offer!"

"Sure why not?" Slag said smiling towards Snarl.

"Cool! Welcome to team GSSSS!"

"Any faunus other than me?" Slag asked.

"Yeah, Swoop, a girl, she's some sort of bird." Snarl said.

"Cool, she got a boyfriend?" Slag asked.

"Nope, but shes gay so... good luck." Snarl said.

"Aw dammit, oh well." Slag said as they exited the store.

 ** _AU notes, yes some of that was inspired/copied off of Pulp Fiction. Sorry for giving both Illia and Slag a sailor's mouth, I'll try not to again, hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
